


higher planes

by ashmes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, happy 420!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: It's one in the morning and Naruto’s a little floaty, laughter bubbling out of him free and careless as the wind.“You’re pretty,” Naruto says with a smile.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335





	higher planes

**Author's Note:**

> ughhh happy 420!!!!! i was in a rut writing wise for the past couple of days but i wrote this like... starting an hour and a half ago. LMAO. also it turned into smut? oh well
> 
> just written and posted! didn't edit or anything, but probably will in the morning or something if i feel like it :o)
> 
> enjoy!!!

It's one in the morning and Naruto’s a little floaty, laughter bubbling out of him free and careless as the wind.

Out of the corner of his eye, through the haze of smoke and sleep clouding his vision, Sasuke’s dragging the joint from his lips to the ashtray he keeps on his bedside table to flick off the dead ash. He’s so elegant without effort, body moving languid and in time with the subtle beats of the music, though that may just be in Naruto’s cloudy mind. 

Everything feels slower and more intense. Nose buried in Sasuke’s pillowcase, he’s engulfed in the clean scent of him, past the smell of weed and beer lingering in the air, that has the butterflies in the pit of Naruto’s belly dancing. The sheets against his bare legs feel nice, addictingly soft, and he can’t help but rub his legs against them in order to chase the feel of it. He’s warm, too. Not overheating and sweaty like he usually is during the summer, but it’s the type of warm that starts from his cheeks down to his toes that make them curl in and out within his socks. 

It’s the feeling he gets whenever he’s in Sasuke’s apartment, but especially on nights like these where he’s spending the night. Words like safety and home linger on his lips.

When he glances up to take another look at Sasuke, his toes curl again.

Sasuke must feel him staring, because he’s turning back with the joint between his teeth, looking ridiculously sexy in the nonchalant way he does that makes Naruto go insane. There’s a twitch at the corner of his lip that almost looks like a smile from far away, brows dipping at the center of his forehead in confusion. Whenever he’s around Naruto, the subtleties of his expressions aren’t held back behind the neutral expression he wears—it’s doubly true when he’s not completely sober too. “What is it, dobe?”

“You’re pretty,” Naruto says with a smile, canines digging into his bottom lip when Sasuke blinks in surprise. Caught off guard and cute. Although, he’s pretty sure Sasuke would bitch at Naruto for thinking such a thing, it’s still true. “And hogging the weed, asshole. It’s my turn.”

“Stupid,” Sasuke breathes out, shaking his head. The ghost of a smile is still there, and Naruto wants to make it come alive again. “Sit up. I’m not letting you dirty up my bed because of your laziness.”

Whining, Naruto lifts himself away from Sasuke’s pillowcase, dragging himself forward until he’s face planting against Sasuke’s shoulder and nuzzling his face against it. He’s wearing his hoodie, the one Naruto left behind nearly six months ago after going for a run together and the bastard still hasn’t given back to him, so he’s soft, even though Naruto can feel the lithe expanse of muscle hidden underneath the mass of fabric. 

All Naruto wants to do is to tear it off of him, so he can see, can feel the expanse of smooth skin and hard muscle. Heat pools at the pit of his belly for a completely different reason now.

Sasuke brings the joint towards Naruto and he parts his lips to take it in his mouth, humming in content. It’s unlit, so Sasuke reaches for the lighter before lighting it back up, holding the joint for Naruto as he inhales, taking a drag out of it himself as Naruto breathes out the smoke. There’s a little choked off noise that comes from the tickle in the back of his throat that has Sasuke’s eyes roaming over him humorlessly, teasing when he says, “That’s what you get for choosing comfort over practicality.”

“You’re so comfy, I don’t want to move,” Naruto mumbles into Sasuke’s shoulder, nuzzling to further exemplify his point. “How can someone who’s such a prick personality wise be this amazing to cuddle with? Talk about irony here.”

A snort escapes from Sasuke, quiet and surprising even for himself, that has Naruto smirking into his collar bone. He’s all but leaning his weight against the other man, completely content. “Don’t make me shove you off my bed. Remember, you could still sleep on the floor.”

“And I’d call your mom telling her how shitty of a house guest her little Sasuke is. Do you want to break your mother’s heart, Sasuke? I know it will.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke replies back, voice sounding a little strained. He shifts in his spot so that he’s leaning against his headboard, and when a finger curls under Naruto’s chin to tilt his gaze upward, he’s meeting Sasuke’s dark eyes staring into him. “Open.”

Naruto parts his lips expectantly when Sasuke leans forward and exhales the smoke he’s been holding inside his lungs for Naruto to inhale deeply. All Sasuke has to do is to lean forward and brush their lips together to make it a real kiss, one that’s warm and wet with a little bit of tongue, stealing a soft noise from Naruto’s throat.

Unsurprisingly, the kiss makes him lightheaded. Dizzy with want and the feeling in his heart that feeds off these gentle moments between the two of them. Naruto’s greedy with them, always wanting more before the moment’s finished. 

When it feels as if Sasuke’s pulling away, Naruto’s hands move to bundle the fabric of his sweatshirt to keep him from moving too far away, a whine at the edge of his throat. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel the quiet breath of amusement that leaves Sasuke against his lips before he says, “I can’t believe you’re already whining for me” 

“Shut up,” Naruto mumbles, opening his eyes to glare at his best friend, who’s lopsided smirk is making his stomach dip. “Can’t just leave a guy hanging like that. Kiss me, bastard.”

“Demanding,” Sasuke replies, nipping at Naruto’s bottom lip before he moves away. He’s got the joint in between his fingertips, smothering it out against the ashtray before turning his attention back to Naruto. “Only thing that would distract me from  _ ruining _ you right now would be wanting to avoid setting my bedroom on fire.”

Heat erupts in his cheeks, the pit of his stomach, from Sasuke’s words alone. 

Naruto’s voice is a little squeaky when he says, “What’s stopping you now?”

“Nothing.”

Sasuke dives back in and Naruto meets him halfway when their lips meet again. Where the first kiss was soft and on the edge of too sweet, this one’s all encompassing, heedy, and need. Wetter and sloppier as their tongues slide and flick against one another, hands roaming over their bodies with a desperate, burning touch. 

Already Naruto’s hands slip underneath Sasuke’s sweatshirt, feeling the toned muscles of his chest, playing with a nipple that’s already hard as Sasuke moves in between Naruto’s legs, forcing them apart before rolling his hips down. The slow drag of it has Naruto biting down on Sasuke’s lips, earning a hiss from the other and a harder grind, this one perfect when their both half-hard cocks slide against each other over their boxers. It’s addicting, so Naruto’s moving his hands to grab at Sasuke’s ass, dragging him down as he jerks up in order to chase the friction.

“ _ Fuck _ , Naruto,” Sasuke gasps against his cheek, the hot puff of air and his burning skin already making sweat build on Naruto’s temple. It has the muscles in Naruto’s abdomen clenching at the sound of his name on Sasuke’s tongue, wanton and pleasure-filled. 

They find their rhythm like that, grinding against each other’s cocks until they’re both fully hard, a wet spot forming on Naruto’s boxers from the way he leaks at the slit. It only makes it feel that much better, slicker against the cotton fabric as they rut against each other. Sasuke buries his face into Naruto’s neck, sucking and kissing and biting against the spots that make him keen, make him feel lightheaded and dizzy in a blinding way. 

Naruto knows he could come just like this. Still fully clothed, dry humping against Sasuke, listening to the noises that spill out of his mouth as they make out with each other as if they’re teenagers again. 

Except Naruto already knows that’s not what he wants when Sasuke’s breathy voice reaches his ear and demands, “Tell me what you want.”

The romantic in him wants to answer,  _ You. Only you. _

“Wanna sixty-nine it?”

A huff of laughter escapes from Sasuke, and he pulls back to look at Naruto. There’s a subtle flush to his brown cheeks, wavy hair a mess and sticking at odd ends and places, lips kiss-swollen and bitten, and Naruto nearly groans at the sight of him. “You sound like such a virgin when you say shit like that, dumbass.”

“We both know I’m not,” Naruto replies back with a wink and a cheeky smile. He’s already bunching up Sasuke’s sweatshirt and pulling it over his chest, ready to tear it off when he laughs. “ _ Come on _ , Sasuke, I wanna eat you out while you’re fucking me on your fingers.”

Sasuke brings his arms up so Naruto can completely discard the sweatshirt, and then the muscle tank top underneath in one swoop. He’s running a hand through his hair as he shakes his head, as if he can’t believe the words spilling out of Naruto’s mouth, though they both know he’s heard worse. “Do you even hear yourself when you talk?”

“Mhm.” Naruto nods, smoothing his hands over Sasuke’s thighs, thumbs pressing against the long line of muscle from the inside of his thigh towards his crotch. He can feel Sasuke shiver from the touch alone, and the way he rocks his hips when the heel of Naruto’s hand presses against his cock. “I know little Sasuke likes it. Heh. Okay, maybe not little, but…”

A groan leaves him, although it’s hard to tell whether it’s because of Naruto’s words or the fact he’s already wrapped his fingers around his dick, stroking lightly, teasingly. “Shut up. Stop fucking talking.”

Naruto grins up at him, drags his dry palm along Sasuke’s cock again until it twitches in his hand. “Alright, but you gotta sit on my face.”

“Fiend.”

It takes some maneuvering, and a couple minutes of them discarding the last of their clothes before they’re in the right position. Sasuke’s strong thighs on either side of Naruto’s head, ass only a mere inches away from his face. 

Naruto’s never been one to be patient. He can’t wait for Sasuke to lean over the expanse of Naruto’s body before he’s wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s muscled thighs and dragging him down until he’s all but hovering over his face, fingers spreading his cheeks apart so he can finally get his mouth on him. A slow drag of his tongue along the rim, the tip catching against the ring of muscles that has his hole clenching before relaxing, eager for more already.

He’s never been one to deny Sasuke anything. Eagerly, he moves his thumb to caress at Sasuke’s hole, massaging and dipping the pad of his thumb inside before spreading him open, just so that he’s able to lick inside. Above him Sasuke lets out a quiet moan, hips rocking back and forth slow and steady with Naruto licking into him, feeling the way Sasuke loosens up for him so easily. Only when Naruto spits inside him, thumb pushing in completely, does his breath hitch and his hips stutter.

“I thought you wanted…” Sasuke breathes out, head lolling back as Naruto plunges his tongue inside him, the hand that wasn’t focused on working alongside his tongue smooths along his thigh, encouraging him with a squeeze for Sasuke to fuck back onto him. “Fuck, I thought—”

“Shh,” he mumbles once he’s managed to pull himself away, thumb circling around his glistening hole, clenching down on nothing. It’s so pretty, wanting, Naruto leans forward to kiss it, teeth grazing at the soft skin of it, relishing in the way Sasuke’s thighs tighten against his ears. “I changed my mind. Wanna make you feel good first, Sasuke.”

“Naruto…”

It’s all the encouragement Naruto needs for him to push his tongue back into him, dragging against the inside of his walls, while he slowly pushes in a single digit. Sasuke inhales a sharp, shuddering breath, thighs beginning to shake as he curls his finger inside at the right spot. Pushing and dragging as he refocuses his attention to fucking Sasuke with his tongue despite the way his jaw is beginning to ache. 

He knows Sasuke’s close. Can feel the way he clenches down on his tongue and finer and the way he’s rutting back against him like he can’t get enough, which he probably can’t. It has Naruto’s own belly tighten, drowning in pleasured heat at the knowledge he’s making Sasuke feel this good. When Naruto thinks he’s ready, he’s pressing his thumb alongside his finger, spreading Sasuke open so he can push his tongue in as deep as he can manage, until he’s burying his face against Sasuke.

With his free hand, he reaches around to wrap his palm around Sasuke’s leaking cock, and it only takes two pumps and a dragging squeeze until Sasuke spills into his hand, moaning beautifully.

Naruto pulls his fingers out, but he’s still moving his tongue inside him, giving little kitten licks or kissing the loose rim of muscle occasionally. He can hear Sasuke sighing content above him amongst his heavy breathing, his body still twitching in the aftermath of orgasm, hips stilling and moving against him, as if he can’t decide if what Naruto’s doing is on the verge of too much or just right. 

A few moments pass between them until one of Sasuke’s hands moves over Naruto’s, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing in a tight grip when he says out of breath, “Too much.”

Pulling out of him, Naruto gives one final kiss to Sasuke’s spit-slicked hole before patting his ass. Sasuke snorts, moving off of him until he’s on his knees in between Naruto’s legs, staring down at him with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. 

Naruto brings his fingers slick with Sasuke’s come into his mouth and watches as Sasuke’s dark eyes drink in the sight of him greedily.

“You’re filthy,” he says, voice deep and aroused.

“And you’re beautiful,” Naruto says, and feels the ache in his jaw—stretches it to get rid of it. “Ow, ow, massage my jaw for me, Sasuke.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke utters fondly, thumb moving to drag along the muscle of Naruto’s jaw, pressing with enough pressure that the ache lessens. “You going to let me fuck you now?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Naruto grins, a little dazed, despite the way his cheeks ache too. “Go ahead and ruin me or whatever you said you were going to do. Let’s see if you can top  _ all that _ ..”

A smirk splays across Sasuke’s face, eyes darkening a shade that has Naruto’s stomach drop from the look alone.

“Open for me.”

Naruto opens his mouth for him, and Sasuke’s fingers slip inside, dragging against his tongue. Teasingly, he lets his teeth drag along the pads of Sasuke’s fingers, only for Sasuke to narrow his eyes towards him and push them further. A promise.

It doesn’t take long for Naruto to come from Sasuke’s fingers. Sasuke fucks him through his orgasm, grazing along his prostate until he’s oversensitive and whines spilling from his throat. They lay there together in the dirty sheets until Sasuke forces them up to clean their mess, replacing the sheets and their clothes with something cleaner, too lazy and bone-weary for a shower.

Sasuke puts back on Naruto’s sweatshirt, and Naruto curls up to his side, head on his chest as he swings a leg over—clinging to him like he would his body pillow back at his apartment. Gently, Sasuke’s fingers thread through Naruto’s hair, blunt nails dragging along his scalp, soothing and gentle. 

Both of them fall asleep like that, but not before Sasuke leans in to brush his lips against Naruto’s, soft and barely there like rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you liked!!!!


End file.
